The Last Day On Earth
by ipoked-KiraandEdward-andlived
Summary: Married and widowed four months out of High School, Isabella Masen needs to get her life back on track but over comming obsticals aren't so easy even with friends help. Especially when you see the dead everywhere you go.
1. The Last Day On Earth

**I know I have such an obsession with Deadward right now argh then again I have an obsession with killing any love interest/coupling in my personal stories too.  
****Just blame Neighbours too with their Ringo-dies-leaving-Donna-alone plot line. Enjoy  
**

**Story and chapter name from Last Day On Earth by Kate Miller-Heidke. The lyrics she whispers Need by Hanna Pestle - which should of been chosen for New Moon **

**Disclaimer: S M owns Twilight I just fuck with her characters**

Last Day On Earth

Bella Masen curled in on herself again in the large double bed hugging her legs to her chest, the quilt up over her head like a scared child would do in the dark. Her brown curls almost a black now and sting like from how greasy it was after not being washed for a week. The room was cold as ice much like the rest of the flat; she hadn't turned the heating on in days but she didn't feel one bit of it. She was numb inside already. Her eyes looked pointedly at the spot opposite her; the empty side of the bed. Her right hand lent over, her first movement in a few hours, brushing against the human shaped imprint on that side. The morning light shone through the blinds illuminating the powder blue quilt; illuminating the emptiness. Her hand lingered in the cold spot, hoping to feel or find anything maybe even a spot of warmth; to feel him there. She pulled her hand back slowly; shakily just as the clouds moved over the sun again putting the room back into darkness.

'I'm not quite sure how to breathe without you here. I'm not quite sure if I'm ready to say goodbye to all we were.' She whispered into the atmosphere inside her little fort before turning over to check her little bedside clock; 10:45 am. As she did this a loud knocking came upon her door 'Edward?' She breathed full of hope her face more lit up than ever. Almost ninja like she jumped from under the heavy cover and onto the floor stopping a toes width of the door yanking it open. However the biggest grin that had spread across her face soon dropped into a disappointed face.

Alice Swan, her best friend and sister, stood before her in the doorway a frown upon her lips as her eyes raked from Bella's naked feet to her greasy hair. The pair were a stark contrasted right now; Bella stood naked in just a crumpled white and blue striped male's shirt slightly marked from the hair that lay upon it while Alice wore white wedge heels and a long black dress decorated with a purple butterfly broach and chocker; her black hair straightened for once.  
'Bella, why aren't you dressed?' She asked confused placing her purse down on the little hallway table adorned with a vase of now dead and rotting flowers.  
'For what?' Bella too was confused and why was Alice here anyway? She hadn't been over since Wednesday. Alice stopped immediately in her tracks as she stepped into the bedroom, her eyes shot up to Bella's.  
'The funeral.' She clarified but Bella still looked confused 'Bella we're burying Edward today...' A lump formed in both girls' throats at his name almost instantly. Alice held back her tears in fear of ruining her makeup but secretly for her dearest sister sake.

Edward Cullen and Bella Swan had been high school sweethearts from the moment the Swan sisters had transferred from Phoenix Arizona to Forks Washington. Edward was parentless in a care facility with other young people his age but rarely bothered with anyone other than himself. He was not vain just set in old ways taught upon him via his deceased Grandfather and found the majority of the student body uninterestingly boring. Bella being a quiet person who never really fit in with her elder sister's loud friends, had sat by him in Biology one day and fell in love. Much to the dismay of Bella's parents they married the day after graduation at the local church. Even though everyone understood the deep love between the two Alice was the only supportive one of the marriage. Thus becoming the most important person, after Edward that was, in Bella's life. Tragedy stuck three months into the partnership when Edward got into a car crash leaving him brain-dead.

'No Alice,' She answered 'Edward is going to come home soon.'

The smaller girl held her breath _She's delusional now...whose let her get into the state? _Oh she was annoyed now where had their parents been this past week? They only lived up the street too.  
'Bella,' Alice spoke in a forced soft tone 'Edward is dead baby girl he's not coming back ever. He's in heaven.'  
'No he's not.' Bella continued to protest angrily 'So I am NOT getting dressed for a funeral I have no reason to be at! What if he forgets his keys and is stuck outside?' Alice stayed quiet as Bella continued the rant. At first she spoke angrily with her hands; them flying everywhere nearly hitting her a few times in the process. But as minutes went on her fragile body began to shake and finally her knees buckled turning her into a crying puddle on the floor.  
'Why did he have to go?' She sobbed. Alice who was now tearing up herself moved to sit down.  
'Oh Bella.' She sniffled placing the younger siblings head in her petite lap. The duo were never seen as sisters; Alice being small with blue eyes and black hair while Bella had brown hair eyes and tall. 'This must be so hard for you baby girl. Just before you start College too.' Bella said nothing to Alice too taken over by sobs that racked her body.  
'Shh.' Alice cooed pulling out her cellphone and dialling Jasper's, her boyfriend who was waiting outside the apartment block, number 'Jazz can you stall the funeral for half an hour? She's in a really bad state.'  
'Sure Darlin.' The southerner who Alice hooked up with in college said sadly 'What's wrong other than the obvious?'  
'Oh Jazz,' She sighed 'She's just wearing one of his shirts, hasn't eaten or bathed in days she seems to have barley gotten out of bed...' Jasper visibly winced at that image; Bella had become a little sister to him the past two years.  
'Ok darling I'll see what I can do. I'll fetch her something from the Deli too.' Alice smiled and pulled her broken sister up.  
'Thank you and love you.' She said before snapping the phone shut 'Ok Iz? We're going to get you in a hot bath.' She tugged her down the hallway towards the bathroom. Bella followed her in a zombie like state and silent; realisation had finally set in. She was quiet even as Alice removed Edward's favourite shirt from her malnourished body and helped her into the warm bubble bath although she did hiss as the water enveloped her; this was the warmest she'd been in a week.

'Oh baby girl, how did you get like this?' Alice sighed starting to wash Bella's ragged locks; massaging the shampoo into her roots and scalp too. She was sure her sister hated the feeling of grease as much as she.  
'I just...don't wanna get out of bed.' She whispered drawing her knees to sit under her chin again 'It doesn't feel right. My chest just aches so much then I feel like I'm doing something badly wrong.'  
'When was the last time you got out of that bed for more than a toilet break?'  
'I got out to make food on Monday morning but it felt like I was rubbing it in his face so I ran back.' Suddenly her face became beetroot, a favourite thing of Edward's, and she stared down 'I've not even gotten out for toilet breaks...' Her sister stilled for a moment looking down at her but shook her head making a mental not to wash all the bed sheets when she stopped over that night.  
'Bella I think Edward's going to allow you toilet breaks he's probably happy not to have to go to the toilet especially after eating spicy food.' She chuckled thinking of him staying in the bathroom for half an hour after popcorn chicken from KFC. The first time in the week since his death did Bella laugh; she was just imagining that image.  
'Like the time after KFC?' She giggled shaking her head into his knees 'Not even a Zinger meal, just popcorn chicken of all things. I made him clean the toilet after that.'  
'I'm glad he did because I'd have to kick his coffin if I get anything on this dress.' Alice threatened looking upwards. Bella flinched a little at that but said nothing however Alice noticed and mentally cursed herself for the mistake. As silence resumed between the two as Bella grabbed a lufa and washed herself while Alice moved on to conditioner.

_I'm going to miss you Eddie. Who am I going to speak to when the girls discuss makeup and stuff? Guess its paint the Jasper now eh? Haha you're getting outta that one easily my friend. Guess when we finally see you again I can get some much deserved revenge. I got eyeliner with your name on bud.  
_'Er sir?' The hearse driver called to Jasper who was staring at the mahogany casket behind the glass window saying his own goodbye to one of his best friends in silence. His head snapped up to the lanky man who in a top hat and tails frankly scared him and looked somewhat like Jack the Ripper 'We really need to leave. It'll take at least 15 minutes to the church and we're already half an hour late...' his tone was understanding but urgent too plus this would cost Bella an extra £100 if it went on another half an hour.  
'Ok I'll give the girls a cal-' Jasper started as the door opened and the distinct clip clop of heels were heard. The siblings walked towards him arm in arm Bella a little shaky due to both the heels and the impending service. He smiled sadly she was wearing the last thing Edward had bought her; a black strappy dress the bottom a blue tutu like bottom to it and wedge heels the same as Alice's who had obviously straightened her hair and brought her a fashionable widow's hat. She smiled tearily back to him as they reached the small limo. It had been decided that only his closest friends and family would go in that thus being Jasper, Alice and Bella. All three sat in the back seat with the widow in the middle holding the other two's hands as the procession started towards the church. Bella's brown orbs never left the car in front for this would be the last glimpses she would ever get of Edward Cullen; her Husband, lover and most importantly her soul mate.


	2. The Funeral

**Due to popular demand I am continuing this story but it will be a short one compared to my other stories. I hope you like this chapter.**

**At the moment I occasionally put updates on Facebook but my friends just give me a weird look lmao. Obviously if anyone is interested you can add me on Facebook – link on my profile – more fans I'll put up updates so I don't look to crazy :D**

**Disclaimer – Dont own Twilight**

Funeral

The three stood before the church hand in hand.  
'Ok Bella the coffin goes in first and we follow. We'll all go together just like we are now. You're not alone in this.' Alice consoled rubbing her arm. They could hear the music being played; Edward's favourite classical pieces arranged to play over and over in the service. It would be loud to begin with but become background music until his coffin left again at the end of the service. The music suddenly got louder as the doors open. All those inside stood on their feet heads bowed in respect except the local Vicar; Mr Weber who smiled sadly at the widow.  
'Just keep walking forwards.' Jasper's free arm slid around her back to both steady and push her forwards in case she tried to make a break for it. The couple knew this was harsh but Bella had to go through it or she'd be worse off for life. However running was far from her mind in fact the world around her had disappeared; became a blank room. In mind saw only Edward in front of her sat atop of his own coffin. He stared at her with his lopsided grin and in his favourite shirt with those jeans she'd bought him for his 16th birthday two years before.

'Hey love.' He said to her 'You look beautiful.' He kept moving backwards even though slowly she walked after him; she'd follow him to the ends of the earth.  
'I doubt that.' She whispered 'You were always the beautiful one Edward.' A few tears fell from her brown eyes.  
'No crying love; it makes your brown eyes blue.' He chuckled quoting the lyrics of the first song they danced to as a couple in his care home bedroom. It had been from a CD his grandfather had always played; The Greatest Country Music ever! 'And you know I fell in love with those chocolate orbs.'  
'I'm sad Edward.' She told him 'I can't stop crying even though I wish I could.'  
'I know you are.' He told her 'But you've got to be happy too.' She frowned at him 'You and me love; we had a good time. We promised to love each other until death do us part...even if it was quicker than I expected.'  
'But-' She began but Edward cut her off.  
'Now you're going to mourn me for a while. Throw tantrums, not get up in the morning maybe even eat a ridiculous amount of cookies and potato chips that are bad for you.' He gave her a playful disproving look and making her laugh 'You're entitled to it but soon you have to promise me something ok?'  
She nodded frantically 'Anything Edward.'  
'You have to move on and have a life. A real one with all your friends and family maybe even a career as a teacher like you wanted to.' He told her 'You've got into College so go and make me proud baby. Make me so proud that I can tell everyone in Heaven you are my love.' More tears fell as he spoke. She knew he was right, she also knew she needed to hear it from him alone. Here she was at his funeral and he came back to her. He came back to help her get through it; help her to walk forwards in life.'I promise.' She whispered as they came to a stop 'I love you.' She told him slightly paniced as his form started to fade and the black world disolved back to normal.  
'I love you too, forever and a day.' He blew her a soft kiss and disappeared. Alice and Jasper pulled her to sit down in the very front pew; right before his coffin.

'How you feeling Baby girl?' Alice whispered as her boyfriend rubbed her sister's back comfortingly.  
'I'm ok.' She said and it was truthful 'I have to be strong. He wants me to.'  
'That he does.' Jasper nodded sharing a confused look with Alice who soon shrugged and turned to the Vicar as he began the service.  
Within an hour the service was over and the guests started to leave; passing Bella, Alice, their parents and Jasper. They gave their condolances, offered a shoulder to cry on and a good meal; some for the sake of it others true offers. Bella smiled and thanked them; her whole being better now Edward had spoken to her one last time; something he didn't get chance to after the accident. That had been one of the biggest causes of her depression.  
_Maybe _she now thought as another well wisher left _I've watched one too many television shows or movies_.  
Jasper moved to stand by her and talk with the departing guests as her parents and sibling stood a good few feet back discussing her.  
'I don't think we should take her to the cemetery.' Renee, the mother, protested 'Look at the state she came in.'  
_No thanks to the both of you _Alice's mind hissed.  
'No we have to ask her and check.' Alice said putting her foot down on the matter; luckily her father Charlie stepped in before Renee replied.  
'I'll go ask her what she wants to do. If she doesn't want to go you mom and I'll take her back home to get ready for the wake. You and Jasper go in our place for respect.' Charlie Swann had never liked the Masen boy; worse so when the happy teens got engaged even when he refused Edward his blessing in advance. The last place he wanted to be was at the grave side burying the boy who caused his darling daughter so much stress and pain in death.  
'Fine.' Alice growled and stomped off towards her sister who was about to greet the last two guests.

'Thank you so much for coming.' Jasper said to the couple while holding his honorary sister against him 'It would mean a lot to Edward you being here.'  
Bella frowned as she stared at the pair; a blonde man with glasses and emerald green eyes. He hugged a woman of the same age to him with chestnut hair and similar eyes to the man just less bright. She was racked with sobs and crushed a worn teddy to her chest. The couple were not older than Bella's own parents. She lent forwards a little.  
'How did you know Edward?' The woman cried a little harder as the man kissed her head.  
'My name is Carlisle Masen; this is my wife Esme.' He introduced himself 'Edward was our son.'  
'What?' Bella bellowed pushing away from Jasper 'N-No Edward was orphaned as a baby.' Alice rushed over soon followed by her parents.  
Carlisle shook his head sadly 'I assume my father never told him the truth.'  
'Go on.' Bella demanded staring him down suddenly angry.  
'We are both in the medical profession, esme and I. Edward was barely two when we left him with my father. We had enrolled for Doctors Without Boarders and had meant to be in a country for a few months however a war struck up and it took us years to get back. By then my father had unfortunately passed on and the whereabouts of Edward was lost. Until now...' He looked down tears in his own eyes and his hand stroked the Teddy that his wife hugged desperately; the rest realised that it must have been his once upon a time.  
'I can't believe this..' Bella steadily got louder 'This is not right!'

For a long moment there was complete silence minus the Widow's echo. Charlie was the first to speak.  
'We are holding the wake at my home; 99 Pine Street. If you want to see him buried please go with the rest but come to ours after and we can properly sit down..' Edward's parents nodded and followed the crowd.  
'What do you want to do Bella?' Alice asked after another smaller silence.  
'Daddy take me home.' She whispered shaking.


End file.
